


Early Sunsets Over Beacon Hills

by ScootMcCute



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Top Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScootMcCute/pseuds/ScootMcCute
Summary: Liam found Theo showering at the evening in school.....and he enjoyed it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 7





	Early Sunsets Over Beacon Hills

It was late after the training and all the Lacrosse-Team Members were already gone, except for Liam Dunbar. The sun already startet to set, when the Coach came to the field, blowing into his pipe.  
"Dumbar!!"  
"Oah..Coach, it's Dunbar.", Liam sighed, his ears ringing from the noices the coach made, thanks to his Werewolf-hearing.  
"What are you doing? Everyone is gone. Why aren't you gone?"  
"Sorry, Coach. I'm the Teams Captain now, so I wanted to do some extra rounds for training."  
He hoped the Coach would accept this and suddenly the elder smiled.  
"That's my Boy!", he putted his Hand, proud on Liams shoulder. "Here're my keys. Bring them back tomorrow and lock everything up when you finish your training!!" Finstock gave him the key for the locker rooms and the school and left the field.  
Eyes wide, Liam looked after Finstock and then down into his Hand, where the Keys laid.  
"Okay?...He has to have a lot of trust in me to just let me have the keys."  
"Maybe he was blended by your excuse. So you have to bring the keys Back tomorrow morning, before the Coach arrives.", Mason suddenly spoke, who sat the whole time on the bench, watching Liam playing.  
"Nah...Mrs Martin is opening the school so I bring him the Keys when he is in school."  
"Oh, Liam. I forgot to tell you, that Corey picks me up today. So can you go Home alone?", Liam's best friend in the world grinned and left him standing alone on the field.   
"But, Mason!"  
He sighed and watched Mason leave the School, with his Boyfriend.  
After a while, having to get rid of the pent-up aggression, he left the field and turned off the lights.

The school was dark, nobody, except for him was there. He wasn't afraid. He has seen more than that. If somebody or something was there he would be prepared.  
It was silent. He stepped inside the locker room, when he heard something.  
He slowly pressed his back onto the next wall, listening.  
"What in Hell, would come to school at this time, when nobody is around?", he asked himself, when he heard the water splash, in one of the showers.  
"What the..." The water covered up the smell he almost caught, so he was unable to smell whoever was in the shower.  
Liam tried to chill his heartbeat and his breath.   
He walked slowly and as quietly as he could to the door that led to the showers, which was slightly open.  
/who is there. Why is somebody showering at this time?/  
He risked a look and saw a person he didn't recognized.   
Then he looked more closely, tried to recognize the smell and then he noticed it.  
Theo reaken.  
What on earth was he doing here? Showering at this time? Nothing made sense for the young beta.   
Then he looked again and with no reason he startet to enjoy the view.   
Was Theo this hot when they first met?   
Something started to move down his body and he gulped hard.  
There was a completely naked Theo Reaken under the steam of water. And now his pants seemed to get smaller.   
What the fuck.   
He should be pissed off. Or more confused. But at the moment nothing made sense.

Liam was already rock hard, by watching Theo under the shower, not really understanding why. He should just get in there, shouting what the hell the chimera wanted in school at evening, especially when he thought to be gone.   
After the war against the hunters Theo left and nobody knew where he was gone. But Liam couldn't stop watching.  
Theos skin. He had never noticed how delicate it seemed and he got a feeling that he wanted to touch him.  
Theos body. Man, this guy was well build. His abbs, the fine defined muscles. Liam had to bite his under lip. Even when he noticed that Theo had to have lost weight. Still he was muscular and Liam had already caught up. He had grown a little and had trained a lot to got more muscles and a good condition.   
Theos bum. Oh, lord. His bum. It seemed so fleshy and soft and Liam only wanted to grab and massage it till it was a red and pink mess.  
Then his gaze wandered to theos head. The all known dark brown hair, that seemed darker under the water. And when the chimera turned Liam looked into his face. His blue-green mixed eyes. The fleshy cheeks, what made him, in Liam's opinion, look like a hamster, what made him look..... Yes, Liam thought it made him look cute.  
Fuck.

Liam had to go. He would take a shower at home. And he had to get rid of his boner.  
Why? Why has he such thoughts about him. About him, who was trying to pull him to the dark side. Him, who almost brought him to kill his alpha. Theo. Who was the bad guy. Not only the bad guy. The baddest, Liam had ever met. So why?  
But Theo was nice to him also. They fought together against the wild hunt. They fought together against the hunters and then... Theo left. So why?   
He closed up the school and went straight home. He knew he couldn't call Mason, who was with Corey right at this moment, doing what ever they do, what Liam not wanted to know.   
He couldn't talk to Scott or Stiles either. And with the others from the pack he wasn't warm enough to tell them such things.

/Liam. Calm down.... This was Theo, God damn. Theo!! /, he tried to forget his thoughts about what happened earlier, when he was finally home, taking a long, hot shower. But when he looked down at himself, he saw his hard prick and heavily sighed. He couldn't forget. All he had managed was to think more about the chimera, what made him even harder.  
He deeply growled, his eyes glowing yellow. Why? Why?  
And then there was it again. Theos skin. His body, his bum and God Liam wanted to know how it feels, touching him. He grabbed his shaft, slowly starting to stroke it by the thoughts of Theo Raeken.  
How he would touch his soft skin, how he would grab his arse, queezing it till it was red. What sounds would the chimera, let out?  
And with this idea, he came.  
Fuck.


End file.
